That Day in the Forest
by DyeMusic
Summary: (Post-Dead or Alive 5) Kasumi reflects on the day she learned the secret of her brother and his best friend. Simple One-shot (contains yaoi)


**Hey everyone! o/ I'm back with another short story to share while I continue to work on other, much longer ones!**

**So, recently, I have really been hooked on the game, Dead or Alive 5. The characters are wonderful, I love the gameplay and yeah, so much good times. So as this game becomes one of my new favorite things, I proceeded to put my shipping habits into action (and yes, of course, YAOI!) So umm, I hope you guys like the new fanfic! Let me what you thought of it! :3**

**Some "Before you read" Stuff:**

***Contains fluffy yaoi moment. If you don't like, bye bye o/**

***This is supposed to take place post-_Dead or Alive 5_**

**Disclaimer:**

***I don't own anything but the plot of the fanfiction. The characters, the setting and other elements belong to the creators of _Dead or Alive 5_**

* * *

**That Day in the Forest**

The sun shone bright on the forest—much brighter than usual on that particular day. The leaves, though brown shimmered as they touched the sun, emitting a much richer hue of orange or golden-yellow. It was this day that I shall never forget this place—the place where I saw it happen.

**-1 Month Prior-**

I love to explore the open wilderness and with all the world has to offer, I wasted no time in exploring as much as I could. These tournaments that my allies and I keep ending up in, as strenuous as they are, give me a chance to explore the vast wonder the world has to hold. But, there is one place I love to go the most—the tranquil forest in Japan. The area was always so lovely, so quiet and peaceful—nothing but the sounds of nature to surround me. There have been many occasions where people have come here to train or to duel (myself among this numbers, as I had a duel with Ayane, my dear half-sister, there). When the punches are not being landed and the grunts had stopped, the only sound that can be heard was that of the whispering wind and the rustle of fallen leaves. I always seemed one with tranquility, allowing the wind take catch of my hair and the hem of my dress. I loved this place and frequented it as much as I could. But today was a different day—one that I would never forget.

A soft whoosh of the air and sakura petals surrounding me, I warped to my usual tranquil place, landing quietly on one the raised rock-like cliffs that existed on either side of the peaceful path. It was very beautiful that day, the leaves falling, glistening in the sun as usual and the cool breeze to make them rustle, I had a feeling it was going to be a peasant day here, indeed, and prepared myself to jump down but at that moment, I heard a voice from the bottom of the rocks below. Not knowing who it was at first, I hid myself behind a boulder and listened. As I listened, the voice became more and more familiar to me. I turned around to look in the voice's direction, luckily still staying well hidden from him. I breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that the voice belonged to that of Ryu Hayabusa—a dear friend of mine as well as my brother, Hayate. I was curious to see what he was doing out here…and continued to cautiously watch. As I watched him, he seemed to be looking around aimlessly, for something…or someONE. Suddenly, a faint whoosh was heard and another figure jumped from the cliff on the opposite side of path, mere yards behind the shinobi. I looked closer and saw the arrived figure to be none other than my brother and smiled. I assumed the two were probably there to train, which was common…but they didn't. Ryu turned around to see his friend and proceeded to walk towards him. My brother, facing in a direction where I can still see his face, smiled at the friend ever so pleasantly—one of the more pleasant smiles I haven't seen on him in a long while. He proceeded to look around, as if he was there in secret—treading caution with every movement. When he confirmed the sight clear, he beckoned the masked ninja closer…and did something that took me by surprise.

The Mugen Tenshin master, with a face so flushed that it can be seen even at my distance, and slowly wrapped his arms around the ninja's muscular waist. Ryu, in turn, proceeded to wrap his arms around my brother's neck, his clad arms dissolving in the shoulder-length light brunette's hair. My eyes widened. Never before have I seen such affection passed from my brother to another person—especially to another man. The two swung slightly in each other's arms and Hayate smiled pensively at the man his age. The two lowered their arms and took each other's hands and Ryu leaned in and Eskimo-kissed Hayate. Hayate responded in a very suave manner, raising a finger to the other male's masked lips, and seductively pulled the covering down and to reveal the soft, clean shaven lower half of his face. Within seconds, he then leaned in and passionately kissed the other male—a force so strong that I retreated behind the boulder once again.

I was…bewildered—confused by the mixtures of feelings that resided deep within me. I was angry for my brother should have told me about this. I was surprised for I never thought my brother would become romantic inclined with someone, let alone another man—and that man to be Ryu Hayabusa! I was also…fascinated. I have heard of same-sex relationships throughout my long adventures from several people through gossip and small talk but never actually seen one. It is a subject of mixed review and one I wasn't quite so sure about how to feel about….but I wasn't necessarily _against _it. I looked at my hands, fairly stunned by this news.

"You know you shouldn't be spying, traitor!" spoke a voice before me.

I shot my head up in surprise and saw the voice to be Ayane, my sister. She crossed her arms and shook her head at me.

"Ayane….w-why didn't he tell me?" I stuttered, tilting my head at her.

"Hmph, not everything is your business, you know?"

"But….my brother—"

"—But nothing. Just…leave it be! When the time is right, he will tell you himself. Until then, just leave Master Hayate and Master Hayabusa alone, got it?"

My purple haired sister looked dead into my eyes, her radiant red irises piercing mine greatly. I stood up and began to walk in her direction.

"I'm sorry…." I spoke quietly.

She responded with a quick jolt of the head away from me.

"Though…I can't blame you. This is…how I found out too…"

I looked at her with surprise.

"Ayane…"

"Ugh, just don't worry about it. Let's go!"

I cupped my hands close to my body and hung my head before proceeding to walk ahead of her.

"I'm sorry…I….I must go on…."

With an elegant twirl, I disappeared into the air followed by a sea of sakura petals, leaving my sister behind.

**-Present Day-**

It has been a month since I saw the two on that day, and a mere day since the two men had actually came to me and Ayane and officially announced their love. By this time, I was already really accepting of them and responded with most humble of congratulations. The two of them—Hayate especially, were very happy with mine and Ayane responses and hoped that one day, hopefully sometime soon, they would be able to speak of their love to the entire clan. But, until then, it was a waiting game—a shinobi secret.

I sat myself under a tree where the leaves burnt ember and vermillion. I watched the sun rays penetrate through the shrouding trees and the wind rustle the leaves once more. I breathed in the fresh air and smiled. All was peaceful for once. No secrets. Just happiness. I only wonder, will I find happiness like this one day?

* * *

**So...I think I milked out a nice one-shot for someone whose only played one game. I hope to write more of these kind of stories (with different pairings of course), but I do hope you guys liked this one! Pretty please leave some reviews and send me loves because I love you guys! Hope to see you guys soon o/**


End file.
